Retorta Fatum
by Izuka
Summary: Teito is in trouble and Frau needs something to save him. But the only person who can help him is Teito himself...Teito from another dimension where there are no ghosts and he is a rich spoilt dangerous brat who will do whatever to get his own way. Will he agree to help Frau and himself?


**A/N: So this a fanfiction based on alternate dimensions. I haven't read one of 07 ghost and I'm quite interested as to how it will turn out. **

Teito woke up with a start as a scream and a roar reached his ear. Frowning, he forced his eyes open just in time to see a zombie tear a woman in half. Seconds later, the words 'GAME OVER' flashed on the scream. Damn. He glanced at the clock and groaned. Great…he was going to be late again. Too tired to grumble, he got up painfully and tucked in his school shirt, which he had not bothered to take off the day before. But then, what could he do? It was one of the few sacrifices that was unavoidable when one felt it to be his duty to save the virtual world from monsters like zombies, mafia, brain crabs, etc.

He stooped, picked up his bag and trudged downstairs.

"Coffee, Kurena! Fast!" he called out. Kurena, the maid, appeared with a tray and watched him disapprovingly as he gulped it down.

"3 nights in a row, young master. You'll have a breakdown. It would be best if you took a day off today and rested."

Teito snorted and put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing them affectionately.

"And stay in this mansion of boredom? I love you too, Kurena."

Kurena sighed as he went out the door putting up a hand in farewell.

As the coffee did its work, Teito scratched his neck and got on his bike. To be fair, it wasn't his bike, it was his uncle's. Plus he was underage and his uncle was off on duty (Good riddance). But who was looking except for those eager to sign their death sentences?

He put on his helmet and roared off at full speed smirking a bit as several people yelled at him from the sidelines. He wondered if he should stop and see their expressions once they realize just who they had been admonishing. But…he was late for school.

As he had expected, the grounds were almost empty as the students piled into the building for their first class. The guard rolled his eyes at him as he zoomed past the closing gate. In response, he stuck out his tongue.

Once parked, he pulled his helmet off and ran inside, trying to ignore that achy feeling and heaviness due to lack of sleep.

"Teeeeeeeeeeitoo!"

Teito's groan was muffled as a head overcrowded with blonde hair hit his nose. As people around started giggling, he tried to free himself.

"God, Mikage. Every morning? Let go off me."

Mikage only pulled him closer and said childishly,

"I don't wanna."

Teito cringed as a girl nearby 'awww'ed.

_And he complains about how difficult it is to get a girl._

Sighing he patted his best mate's head. Satisfied Mikage let go and immediately,

"You were up yesterday too?"

Rolling his eyes, Teito entered the classroom with a scolding Mikage behind him and flung his bag down on the floor, before sitting down and putting his head down.

"Teito?"

"Wake me up if anything good happens." He murmured putting his earphones in his ears. He couldn't sleep at the mansion. But geography class was just perfect. He had a horrible sense of direction either way. The subject wasn't made for him. Plus Mikage was there. He'd just steal his notes later.

As Teito drifted off to dreamland, Mikage looked at the brunette and sighed. He loved his friend, but sometimes he wanted to strangle him. The teacher wouldn't tell him anything. He knew, Teito knew, the school knew. He wondered where his bodyguards were. Sometimes he wished he could take Teito home. He knew that his sister would be delighted. The eight year old had a crush on him and it was quite adorable. He wondered when Teito's uncle would be back. The brunette's behavior changed then. And he could never really decide whether it was for good or worse. Just then the professor walked in and further thoughts were plugged.

It was dark and blissful and…there was something preventing him from drowning in the tempting darkness fully. Something that made him uneasy. Something he was familiar with.

_Someone is watching you…_

Teito lifted up his head. His vision was slightly clearer and he didn't feel so heavy-ish anymore. Frowning, he blocked out the rambling about rivers and looked out of the window. It wasn't his imagination. He had learnt to trust his instincts by then and that was definitely a figure standing there just by the swings before disappearing. The bell rang. Teito nudged his bag with his foot. Yup. He had his gun. Plus, he couldn't afford to be harmed. His uncle would have him watched while he bathed then.

"I'm going to the washroom. Join me?" Mikage asked getting up. Teito shook his head keeping his eyes on the spot.

The rest of the day flew by. And much to Mikage's disgust, Teito snored through each and every class. He wouldn't have minded it so much had not the boy drooled all over his bag which he was using as a pillow. But then, who was he kidding. It was Teito. He couldn't stay angry at him. The thought was slightly unbelievable. Like kicking a two year for wanting candy. What the hell? Who does that?

Teito, thankfully unaware of Mikage's thought, muttered a good bye and went out to his bike. As he was tying his helmet on, a voice behind him interrupted,

"I haven't seen you much today." He turned around and smiled.

"Carissa." The red haired girl returned his gaze evenly, turning a little red.

"Want to join me?" Teito patted his seat. Carissa shook her head.

"Can't. I've got to go to my aunt's today. Tomorrow maybe." Teito nodded in agreement and took off.

He was feeling quite energetic. See, school wasn't such a waste of space after all.

The mansion was quiet when he returned. Teito had taken over once his uncle had gone and had ordered almost half the staff to take a leave much to Kurena's consternation. But Teito had half hoped that robbers would take their chance once the security had been reduced to barely minimum. But nothing. The only eventful thing that had happened was that a dog had somehow managed to get inside the mansion and chase his butler up a tree. It was quite hilarious for about two minutes before the dog had noticed him. But that's a different story.

Kurena was waiting for him. Teito's smile slipped away as he saw her expression.

"What?"

"Master's coming home."

Teito stood there for a moment. His uncle was coming home.

"When?"

"Day after tomorrow."

Teito nodded and smiling said,

"That's horrible and sucks. I have a party tomorrow."

Kurena raised her eyebrows.

"Party? When was this planned?"

Teito smiled mockingly at her.

"Just now. I'll need plenty of supplies. You know what I like. And for now, I want some cake. Chocolate."

Teito turned to go up the stairs whistling.

"Master won't like it."

Without turning around, he replied,

"Why do you think I'm doing it?"

The next day was actually pleasant in a way. Teito wondered if he had been underestimating the power of sleep. He even was looking forward to Mikage's morning hug, which was rather scary in a way.

But as he stepped into the building, nothing happened. No whirlwind, no blonde hair tickling his face.

Absent? Wonderful. He should have just called him yesterday and told him about his darling uncle's home coming. He sat down in his usual spot and pulled out his earplugs. Actually early for once. Wow.

Moments before the teacher entered, Mikage came in and sat down. Mechanically he took out his books and stationary till he realized Teito was staring at him.

"What?"

"Are you sick? What's wrong?" asked Teito a little put off. Mikage never ignored him like that. Unless he had stolen his ice cream, but he couldn't remember doing that. Maybe he was drunk at the time?

Mikage flashed him a smile and explained,

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

Really? Secrets? From him? Teito frowned about it a while and decided to put it out of his mind. And he would have had not Mikage disappeared after the break saying he had 'stuff' to do.

"Make up a better excuse!" he yelled as Mikage hurried out. Then he slumped back into his seat. What the hell?

_Someone is watching you…_

Teito jerked around. Nothing. The ground was empty.

Oh. He got it. But the news of his uncle shouldn't affect him this much, damn it.

Teito frowned. 4 more hours to go. Yeah sure. He got up and made his way outside the room just as the bell rang signaling the end of break.

He waited leaning against the corner and grabbed the red haired as she went by. Carissa squeaked in surprise and then relaxed when she saw who it was.

"What? Now? I like history!" she complained.

Teito just looked at her. She rolled her eyes and entered the empty locker room and locked it behind him.

Teito leaned against the wall as she reached up and kissed him. The scent of…apples?- invaded his senses. He pulled her closer, slowly taking her belt off and untucking her shirt, reaching inside to stroke her stomach.

Knock knock.

"Teito! You in there?"

Carissa pulled away looking at him crossly. He put a finger over his lips. It was Mikage. But he couldn't be bothered now. She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her jaw.

"The fact that you're not answering just confirms that you're in there!"

Carissa gave a small laugh as he peppered open mouthed kisses down the neck and still managed to yell coherently,

"Go away, Mikage."

"Who is it this time? Hina?"

Teito pulled away frowning as Carissa froze. It was Mikage's favourite trick.

"You should go now." He murmured crossly. Carissa nodded and made her way to the back where there was a window, tucking in her shirt.

"Ton? Sue? Jess? Clae?"

Carissa gave him a 'you are so making this up to me' look before she disappeared. Teito unclenched his jaw and opened the door.

"What?" he snapped.

Mikage swept inside.

"I need to talk to you." Teito was about to give a scathing reply when someone followed Mikage.

He was tall, sharp azure eyes and blonde hair and…he was dressed very weirdly. And…he was looking at him weirdly. Teito returned his look before turning to Mikage,

"Who's this?"

Mikage blinked.

"That's what I came to talk to you about and- Teito?"

Teito was staring at the man. He was…familiar. He had seen- _felt_- that aura before. His instincts told him so.

"I've seen you before haven't I?" he said quietly.

**Review? They make me feel good **


End file.
